Por Una Bicicleta
by Mei Daishi
Summary: Fue por una bicicleta que sus caminos se juntaron por primera vez, y era hora de que volvieran a hacerlo. Por los once años sin Misty, feliz día del Pokeshipping. One Shot.


**Por Una Bicicleta**

* * *

Amanecía, el tímido sol se asomaba lentamente en el horizonte cubierto por esponjosas nubes blancas que sólo permitían el paso de delicados rayos que pintaban de oro la ciudad que empezaba a despertarse.

Esa mañana empezó como las demás mañanas. Para ella era sólo un jueves como cualquier otro, o eso pensaba cuando aún no se había dado cuenta del día que era.

Se levantó de la cama posando con suavidad sus desnudos pies en el frío piso de madera para prepararse para su rutinaria jornada de trabajo.

Miró el calendario en la pared.

Abrió los ojos con asombro. ¿Es siete ya?

La fecha en particular le traía un sabor amargo en la boca, acompañado de agridulces recuerdos de aquellos que consideraba los mejores días de su joven vida.

Le parecía sorprendente la rapidez con la que había transcurrido el tiempo desde que su camino se separó del de sus amigos. No es que hubieran perdido el contacto por completo, pero las llamadas y visitas se le hacían tan cortas además de que con el paso de los años estas habían descendido progresivamente en número.

No es que se sintiera infeliz de la dirección que había tomado su vida, pero había días, siendo este en especial, en el que pensaba en que sería de ella si no hubiera recibido esa llamada telefónica que había cambiado todos sus planes.

Extrañaba viajar, eso no podría negarlo nunca. Siempre eran aventuras, tantas personas y sitios por conocer, situaciones inesperadas esperando en cada esquina seguidas de peligro que de alguna manera todo el tiempo conseguían sortear sin resultar heridos.

Pero le aterraba. El sólo pensamiento de que sus amigos resultarán lastimados la asustaba tanto que nunca podría explicar con palabras lo reconfortante que resultaba para ella cada vez que recibía noticias informándole que estaban sanos y salvos.

Porque de alguna manera ella se sentía responsable por ellos, ya que consideraba que el tiempo que pasaron juntos ella actuaba como la voz de la razón cuando los demás deseaban ser impulsivos.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y el gimnasio se encontraba inusualmente vacío. Ningún retador se había presentado.

¿Por qué justo hoy?

Eso le dejaba mucho tiempo libre para pensar, y eso era lo que menos quería.

Se preguntaba si es que sus amigos rememoraban la fecha tanto como lo hacía ella, o si sólo era un jueves más que pasaba desapercibido en su ocupada agenda de viajeros.

El sonido del timbre rompió la calma del lugar con su alegre repiqueteo anunciando la llegada de un visitante.

Sonrió contenta de que hubiera llegado un retador que apaciguaría sus cavilaciones durante un momento.

Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos a los cuales no podía ponerles nombre.

Frente a ella se encontraba su compañero de aventuras, su mejor amigo, y secretamente el chico del que se había enamorado aunque ahora consideraba que no era más que una ilusión infantil.

Sonreía ampliamente mientras se recargaba casualmente contra la pared en una pose casual manteniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—¡Ash! —no sabía si le daban ganas de abrazarlo o golpearlo fuertemente, en lugar de eso sólo pregunto: —¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Es bueno verte también Misty —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento —se disculpó notando lo grosero de su bienvenida —pero es que no me esperaba esto.

—Lo se, para serte sincero tampoco yo.

Misty sonrió ante esa respuesta. Eso era tan típico de Ash, de seguro había actuado por algún tonto impulso y una vez allí no sabría como proceder.

—Ash perdóname que maleducada soy, ¿quieres pasar?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. —Tengo una mejor idea —respondió —Ven conmigo te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?

—Si te lo digo ya no será una sorpresa Misty —replicó divertido ante la curiosidad de su amiga. Tomándola de la muñeca la obligo a salir de la casa.

—No espera no puedo dejar el gimnasio —dijo la pelirroja luchando para liberarse pero sin resultado.

—Trabajas demasiado pienso que tienes derecho a tomarte el día libre.

—Pero primero dime ¿a dónde iremos? —Misty se dejó arrastrar hacia la parte posterior del gimnasio cuando se dio cuenta que sus esfuerzos por soltarse eran en vano.

—Ya lo verás. Primero te tengo un regalo.

—Eso es en verdad inesperado.

—Date la vuelta —ordeno Ash ignorándola —y no te gires hasta que yo te lo diga.

—Si señor —respondió ella obedeciendo la instrucción y causando que su amigo riera por lo bajo.

Pasados unos segundos Ash la tomo delicadamente de los hombros haciéndola girar mientras esperaba expectante su reacción.

Frente a sí Misty se encontró con una bicicleta nueva que brillaba bajo la luminosidad del sol. No pudo evitar abrir la boca con asombro.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una pokebola Misty.

—Ay tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero —respondió sin poder evitar reír —¿Por qué?

—¿Lo preguntas en serio?

—No Ash lo pregunto en son de chiste —replicó sarcásticamente.

—¡Pero si por años me has reclamado que nunca te la pague! Así que aquí esta, tu bicicleta linda y nueva.

Misty se cruzó de brazos. —Y de repente once años después se te ocurrió saldar esa deuda —soltó un bufido —gracias Ash muy considerado de tu parte.

—Te lo explicare Misty, pero tienes que venir conmigo. Vamos a dar un paseo, tenemos que hablar.

—Pero…

—Por favor.

—De acuerdo, tu ganas.

—Si claro —el pelinegro soltó una carcajada —es sólo que eres demasiado curiosa, de lo contrario hubiera tenido que rogarte para que aceptaras.

—Ay cállate.

El comentario sólo le valió para que él riera aún con más ganas.

Misty odiaba tener que admitir lo guapo que le parecía cuando él sonreía de esa manera.

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunto intentando sonar casual, aunque sabía que él se daría cuenta de todas maneras de la curiosidad que la embargaba.

—Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo —fue todo lo que contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Qué frustrante! Bueno al menos lo había intentado aunque esperaba que recibiría una respuesta de ese tipo.

—De acuerdo —asintió rendida —pero, ¿como llegaremos?

—Por Arceus Misty no lo se, si sólo alguien te regalara un medio de transporte.

—Y tu brillante idea es que yo te lleve a pasear en mi bicicleta nueva —se cruzó de brazos —que ingenioso.

—Más de lo que piensas, yo tengo mi propia bici —respondió al tiempo que señalaba a la distancia una bicicleta muy parecida a la suya, con la diferencia que se la notaba algo desgastada por el uso.

—Oh, pensé que no tenías planeado pasarte por aquí pero al parecer lo tienes todo calculado.

—La verdad no, sólo voy actuando en la marcha.

—Impresionante señor Ketchum.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras Misty reía.

—Démonos prisa si, tenemos un camino que recorrer —dijo Ash mientras se aproximaba a su bicicleta y la conducía hacia la carretera principal, con Misty pisándole los talones.

—¿Es un camino muy largo?

—¿Importa?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza causando que Ash sonriera ampliamente.

Sin volver a intercambiar palabras entre ellos, montaron sobre su transporte y partieron con el viento soplando sobre sus rostros y el sol iluminado su senda.

Viajaron interrumpidamente por el largo sendero mientras las horas pasaban y el cielo iba cambiando de tonalidades.

Conforme iban avanzando Misty se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigían y no podía ocultar su felicidad.

Ash la condujo a través del bosque serpenteado ágilmente entre los árboles, y justo cuando Misty planeaba preguntar si es que estaban perdidos Ash anuncio que habían arribado.

—No lo puedo creer —exclamó emocionada —hace años que no venía a este sitio.

—¿Si lo recuerdas?

Misty lo miro incrédula. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Jamás podría olvidarlo. Aquel era el sitio donde su vida había cambiado para siempre, era el lugar donde se habían conocido, y parecía como si el tiempo no había transcurrido en esa área del bosque.

—Puedo preguntar que hacemos aquí.

Ash abrió su boca para hablar múltiples veces, pero parecía dudar al ultimo segundo y volvía a cerrarla sin haber emitido sonido alguno.

Transcurridos unos minutos de silencio, donde el único sonido que podía escucharse era la majestuosa cascada ubicada a sus espaldas y el rápido fluir del agua del río.

Finalmente pareció que Ash se decidió a hablar abriendo su boca una vez más para decir: —Mira Mist voy a ir al grano.

Escuchar el diminutivo hizo que su corazón se acelerara sin que pudiera explicar el porque.

—Suena serio.

Y eso parecía, porque de repente el muchacho ya no sonreía, sino que se retorcía las manos rápidamente, lo que le parecía de verdad extraño puesto que no recordaba nunca haberlo visto tan nervioso.

—Te he extrañado mucho y todas las cosas que suceden a mi alrededor me hacen recordarte —soltó el entrenador casi atragantándose con las palabras.

—Bueno es normal supongo, nos conocemos desde años y nos vemos cada cierto tiempo, yo también te he extrañado mucho.

—No creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir.

—La verdad no logro deducir el punto de todo esto.

Ash asintió para si mismo y volvió a recuperar su sonrisa.

—Estuve pensando mucho en la manera en que te diría esto —explicó —y fue justo esta mañana cuando se me ocurrió, y así como este sitio tiene un significado especial para ambos, otra conexión que poseíamos era aquella bicicleta que Pikachu destruyo.

Al ver que Misty no entendía del todo sus palabras se apresuró a continuar su explicación: —Fue por una bicicleta que iniciamos nuestro viaje juntos, y quiero que por una bicicleta nuestros caminos vuelvan a juntarse.

—Estas seguro de que es lo que quieres —pregunto Misty dudosa, pues estaba segura de no estar entendiendo hacia donde el pelinegro se dirigía.

—Jamás he estado tan seguro de algo. Te necesito a mi lado. No se de que manera puedo empezar a explicarte cuanto.

—Yo no se que decir.

—Misty no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, me gustaría que te tomarás tu tiempo para pensarlo —hizo una pausa antes de añadir: —Por favor.

—No tienes idea de cuantas veces me imagine que me pedías esto.

Misty oculto su rostro para que Ash no pudiera ver el leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas ante la confesión que acababa de pronunciar. Sin embargo Ash la tomó con suavidad de la barbilla para poder sostenerle la mirada.

—Lamento haberme tardado tanto. Pero quería asegurarme de ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, convertirme en la persona que mereces, pero me cuesta mucho y se que nunca lo lograre del todo porque pienso que vales más de lo que tu piensas, pero por primera vez dejo de importarme.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Esta mañana me di cuenta que he dejado pasar el tiempo y sin hacer nada al respecto, así que me obligue a reunir el coraje y el valor suficiente para visitarte. Sobretodo en este día que tiene un significado tan grande para mi. Porque quiero ser egoísta y porque no quiero compartirte con nadie. Nada ha sido lo mismo desde que te fuiste, y no sabes lo mucho que deseo que recorramos el mundo juntos.

Misty la miraba boquiabierta con pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos del color del océano, que no reflejaban mas que autentica felicidad.

—Te amo Misty, perdóname por tardar once años en darme cuenta.

Las lagrimas que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba contener, escaparon de los ojos de la pelirroja mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a aquel hombre al que había regalado su corazón desde hacia ya tanto tiempo.

—Ash te amo demasiado —confesó —por supuesto que me iré contigo, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si es que fuera necesario.

Para él, no habría palabras suficientes para expresar lo que su corazón desea gritar a los cuatro vientos, así que era el momento donde las acciones hablan mas que las palabras.

Tomó con delicadeza a su amiga e inclinándose lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de ella fundiéndose en un beso que superaba en demasía a aquellos que tantas veces había imaginado que le daba.

Después de eso se dedicaron a mirarse a los ojos expresando todo el cariño que se profesaban.

Misty volvió a abrazarlo, como si temiera que desapareciera de un momento a otro como generalmente sucedía en sus sueños. Pero esto era real, y sabia que nunca en toda su vida había sido tan feliz como lo era en ese momento.

Misty desvió su mirada hacia las olvidadas bicicletas que reposaban en la suave hierba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Sonrió.

Era increíble como algo tan pequeño hubiera unido sus caminos hace ya tanto tiempo. Una bicicleta, que había servido como excusa para viajar junto a él y experimentar las innumerables aventuras que vivieron juntos, y ahora que lo estaban de nuevo tenia por seguro que otras mas irían apareciendo en su camino. Por una bicicleta había conocido a la persona mas importante de su vida.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Esta es mi aportación para el día del Pokeshipping.

Fue todo lo que pude escribir con el poco tiempo que dispongo, y espero que sea del agrado de alguien.

Un lindo dia para todos, y Que viva el Pokeshipping! :)

Mei.


End file.
